1. Field of the Invention
A propagation tray comprising a tray member having a plurality of propagation cells formed therein to propagate a plurality of seedlings or root cuttings therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been made to provide or create a proper growing environment for seedlings and root cuttings. The patents most pertinent to applicant""s invention are discussed hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,189 describes a propagation tray configured to receive a plurality of seedlings or the like comprising a tray member having an outer peripheral ledge formed about the periphery thereof and plurality of elongated frustum conical propagation cells each having a centrally disposed aperture formed in the upper portion thereof to receive individual seedlings. A drainage aperture and cell support surface are formed on the lower portion of each elongated frustum conical propagation cell such that the seedling disposed therein is provided drainage and air pruning through the drainage aperture while supported on the ground or other supporting surface by the cell support surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,542 is directed to a portable growing system for propagating seedlings or rooting cuttings comprising an upper propagation tray configured to receive a plurality of seedlings or rooting cuttings and a lower support bench configured to support the upper propagation tray above the ground or other supporting surface. The upper propagation tray comprises a tray member having an outer peripheral support ledge formed about the periphery thereof and plurality of propagation cells each having a centrally disposed aperture formed in the lower portion thereof to receive individual seedlings or rooting cuttings formed inwardly of the outer peripheral support ledge. The lower support bench comprises a pair of side walls held in fixed spaced relationship relative to each other by a pair of end walls and a lattice floor. The upper surfaces of the pair of the side walls and pair of end walls cooperatively forming an upper peripheral support surface to support the outer peripheral support ledge; while, the pair of side walls and the pair of end walls including a plurality of openings formed therein whereby the upper propagation tray is supported within the lower support bench such that the seedlings or rooting cuttings disposed within the plurality of propagation cells are provided drainage and air pruning through the centrally disposed apertures and through the side openings and lattice floor of the lower support bench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,097 relates to containers for the growth of plants including indentations in the bottom and/or side(s) of the container to increase the surface area of the part of the container in contact with the growing media, reduce the average distance a molecule must diffuse in the growing media from roots before encountering a media-air interface and reduce the proportion of relatively water saturated growing media in the containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,652 discloses a unitary flower pot having a water reservoir at the bottom thereof defined by a bottom wall and a soil support plate positioned above the bottom wall. The soil support plate is hinged to the pot by means of plastic resin from which the pot is formed. The soil support plate and pot are formed from the same material with the support plate at a vertical position in alignment with the axis of the pot so that it can be removed from the mold and then swung downwardly about the hinge to a horizontal position when soil is to be placed in the pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 752,370 shows a flower-pot of clay having a substantially flat bottom with a central drainage hole and a conical tapering side wall the inner face of which near the bottom has a greater taper than that of the corresponding outer face and forms a direct junction with the drainage hole by the inner and outer face intersecting with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,410 shows a container of fibrous pulp material comprising a bottom having an upwardly and outwardly flaring side wall connected around the periphery of the bottom. The bottom includes a horizontal center portion the substantially flat plane and a conical spaced above the corner to the portion that extends upwardly from the nter portion. A drainage aperture extends through the horizontal center portion of the bottom through the horizontal center portion of the bottom.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,853; U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,416; U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,694; U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,523; U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,814; U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,037; U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,855; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,548; French 633293 and United Kingdom 1511256.
The present invention relates to a propagation tray configured to receive a plurality of seedlings, root cuttings or the like for the propagation of plants or trees.
The propagation tray comprises a tray member including an outer peripherial skirt having a plurality of propagation cells formed inwardly thereof. Each propagation cell comprises an upper centrally disposed aperture, an intermediate potting portion to receive a growing media therein and a lower drainage aperture having a media support member extending across the drainage aperture to retain the growing media within the propagation cell.
Each propagation cell is configured to provide the volume of the growing media together with the media support, drainage, volume of cell, air pruning, and other structural elements that greatly enhances the growth rate of the seedlings or root cuttings.
In use, growing media is placed into each propagation cell with a seedling or cutting. Once the trees or plants have grown to the desired size, the trees or plants and the growing media are removed from the propagation tray and transplanted into the ground or into a large container- Because of the width to height ratio, an optimum volume of media is provided with an optimum degree of drainage so that the upper foliar plant growth extending from the individual propagation cells may be disposed immediately adjacent the other propagation cells without interference, while maximizing desirable root development.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.